Double Life Of Susie!
by JuniorRanger
Summary: Susie is ornidary girl, who trying to figure out life. Three people that trying to win her over. Also someone coming after but who. Blake Foster, Jesse McCartney, Taylor Lautner will protect her. Who will she choces? Whose coming after her?


It all started 1 year ago after her grandma died. Susie was not the same person after that and lot of people seen it. Her family was not the same, like her mom couldn't deal with it and she has breaking down sometimes. Her grandad was not the same either. He started back drinking after her grandma died. She always couldn't do nothing right and she new it. She was mistake that shouldn't happen but it did. She don't know what she supposed to do with her life. She always write songs to deal with her pain. She in up spend time of facebook with Jesse McCartney talking to him then later to Taylor Lautner. One thing for sure she all ready had crush on them. Her crush on Taylor Lautner comes and goes. Crush she had on Jesse kept staying with her all the time. Some people say she has crush on Blake but she denieds it.

She woke up that morining as usally. She did what she had to do everyday. She find out she had message from Blake saying the Amio Expo is coming to Virginia. She ready again to make sure. She passed out. Whats going on? Are you ok? One Im ok. Two Power Ranger Amio Expo is coming to Virginia! You mean to Expo in Fisherville? Yes! Oh boy! I have to go. Blake going be their and the other rangers. They all set me the message. You kidding me? No, Im not. She message them back and said you can count me in. She in up having message from Jesse. She reply back to him then Taylor. That day start good till her grandad start up. No! No! If I can't have my beer and cigreates you are not going. Find! I just notify the reason why back to them. She did. Blake couldn't take it in what she told him. Don't you worry about it. I will pick you up on the way their. I meet you have way their. That week went by fast. She did as she was told. She meet him where they meet. I told you sneaking out of the store when they where not looking. You are nineteen almost 20 and they run your life steal? Yeap. Thats my life. She in up get text message from Makena. Whats up? Nothing much just sneak out of the store nowing Im going to get it when they find me. Who are you with? Blake Foster. Taylor was reading what his sister reply back to her. My brother was wondering. Why? I don't know and when I ask him his face turn red. Boys you can't live with them and you can't live without them. Yeap. She said you are tottaly right. Who are you text? Makena Luatner. Taylor Lautner sister? Yeap. She in up getting another text. From Jesse this time. My cd release was hold back again. What? Why? Lock and Key need to be picked up and wanted is been released. More waiting. Who is it now? Jesse McCartney. How many people got your text number? Hmm. Count them and you only three. Why are we the only ones because no one has asked me yet. I see. We pulled in. Blake made sure I stayed with him all the way. Jason David Frank was their all ready and his oldest daughter Skye meet us at the door. Who is she? This is my friend Susie. Dad will be right back. He had to get few more things from the car. Her mom and grandad was worried sick. They where pretty mad. She new better not going off like this. She knew someone can pick her up! Excused me mama and sir. This girl your looking for went with boy in car. What? She spoke his name Blake. I know where she is. She at the Expo Land. Waite till she sees us. She going to be punshed for longtime. We know where she is officer. If you don't mind I like to ride over their myself, just in case you guys need us. Thanks Officer.

They where having fun. She in up get text from Jesse again. Blake kept watching her. One of his texts says he ready to head out to see Eden his girlfriend. Thats when her heart felt broken. Bye Jesse. Bye Susie. They sent xxxooo to each other. She end up getting text from Taylor. He said that I better see Abudiction in September. I said I have to waite and see. He laughed. He was ready to head out and see Lily. Her heart stopped again. Blake seen the look and he made sure she have the best time ever. He got her mind of the texts messages. The pannels where done and the sign began. People kept asking Blake and her where they going out? No! To every person that asked. At the end when they where about to leave. Her comes her mom and grandad. Susie Balser you are in so much trouble. Why are you with him? Well, since you want to know I want her here because of this. He show them. They want her as the lead role with me in that movie. What? Whats going on? Skye new something was going on but didn't know what? Jason said its better if we talk in here. Why did you do what you did today? Did you know who much we went crazy looking for you? I did this because Im adult I can make my dedcions. No, you can't Im your mother. Blake new something bad was going to happen so he grapped Susie hand. Are their something going on with you too? No! Are you sure? Yes, we are sure Skye. Im just asking because it seems like it. We going now. No! Why not? I don' t want to go. I want to stay here and help them pack the stuff up. Her grandad came up to them and grapped her other arm. We are going and your are ground Miss Lady! His breath smell like bear. You where drinking.. Yes, he was drinking up the road coming here. How did you find me? Well we had person seen you leave with him and Phil called too. What? He here? Im right here. Oh Brother! No wonder I can't have privacy everybody in my bussiness. Blake stopped them. She not going with you. Why not? You are drunk and who is driving? He is he want let me drive. They in up into fight. Jason stopped it. This needs to stop. I ran out the door. Blake was right behind me. He knew where I was going so he drove. My phone went off. Text message from Jesse saying we need to talk. I text back not good time. This made Jesse wonder whats going on. Makena was the next one to text me. She was replying back from the other message I lefted her. Taylor Lautner did the same thing as his sister did. Call came in and it was her mom calling. She ingore it. I can't take this no more. They are run my life and I have no choices accpet follow it.

Susie won't see that phone anymore and the cable and interante going be cut off now. She pulled my last string. She boy crazy anymore. She not Catherina said. She wonderful person and has talent that you guys don't regonized. She wants to follow her own path and her desent. She nows what we want from her and this is not it. Thats why she doing this to you. You are pushing her way instead of let her be who she wants to be. Judy call her again. Phil was laugh. I knew she would do something like this soon. She spoiler brate thats get everything she wants. Time you step on her toes dad. I know where she going at. I just got call saying they are heading towards Stauton. Whats in Stauton? Grandma graveside.

Susie went to her grandma graveside. You don'nt know how much has changed since you died. Everything not the same. Im not the same person I was last year. I miss you so much. Grandad changed and he getting worser. Why did you have to go? Blake seen her cry so he set down beside her and pulled her in hugged. She cryed in his arms for longtime. They heard car pulled up. You don't run like that from us. How did you find us again? Easy someone seen you and called me. The fight began again. This time yelling and the stress made me passed out. They called the rescue squad. The rescue squad took her in but they wouldn'[t let her mom drive up in their with her. Blake sister was their and she drove Blakes car. They let Blake drive up in their because he said something to them. The next thing she new she woke up in the hospital in the emragnce room. Blake was right beside her bed. What happen? You passed out on us at the grave site. It seems stress did it and you sugar bottom out. They said their going to released you when you feel better.. The doctors wouldn't let her family in to see her at all. When she was about to leave her mom cought her. Her mom Judy was holding baby carreir. Why are you holding that? You friend is in here had baby and ready to be relased and her family want me to hold this for them. They both in up in argurment again. She couldn't take it. She ran out the hosptial and to the garage. She seen Blake and Blake seen her. He let her in and new their was fight again. He shifted gears till he got to her house. She in up getting the door unlcoked and packed her things. They had everything packed and ready to go. When they where ready to head out they heard vehicle pulled up. Susie go out the front door and get in the car and waite for me. She did and they drove off heading to the airport. She was wondering on her way there whos vehicle pulled worring Blake said. Its going be fined and I let David Winning no that you going to do the movie with me and we let the others now. Also we meeting Jason, Catherina, Nakia, and Johnny at the airport. They are all worried about you and me. Taylor and Jesse didn't know she was heading to California at all.


End file.
